Spectrum
by Aeriene
Summary: N holds a competition to find his queen. Ferriswheelshipping.


Hello! Welcome to my first attempt at a Ferriswheelshipping story. This shipping really interested me when I first got Pokemon Black, but after seeing the fanart and browsing the fanfiction archives, I was definitely hooked! I adore this shipping with all of my heart and hope that you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. :)

Point of View: White / Tense: Present / Format: Multiple Chapters

* * *

ღ CHAPTER 1 ღ

* * *

Nuvema Town is utter chaos. Its fields are decayed and neglected, making its tattered buildings appear even more desolate than they really are. Dirt flies, unrestrained against the aggressive wind. Houses shiver and release stray decorations from balconies, windows, and gardens. Pokemon themed pinwheels - popular years ago - strain to stay in the ground, spinning so quickly that they are simply blurs of color.

I shudder along with the rest of the town as I wait for the gust to subside. Seven years ago, Nuvema Town was a sanctuary. Peace reigned and ambition flourished. People were happy and Pokemon accompanied humans.

Of course, that was in the past. The mere memory now threatens to bring tears to my eyes.

I tremble again, feeling weathered both physically and mentally. My body moves on its own accord, ordering my feet to lead me to the remains of my home. _"This is my fault,"_ I can't help but think.

After all, I'm the only one to blame. I had failed myself, my mother, and the entire Unova region.

On that fateful day, seven years ago, I had lost the deciding battle against N Harmonia.

ღ.ღ.ღ

When I arrive at the doorstep, I hesitate before placing my hand on the rusted knob. _Am I emotionally stable enough to go inside?_ My home is a mess, but it's the only place willing to accommodate a fallen heroine. I brace myself before entering, feeling intrusive. _I don't deserve a home._

The stained walls stare at me blankly when I make my entrance. A crooked Minccino painting lurks at the end of the hallway, near the staircase that leads to my disintegrating room. Three chairs in the kitchen have fallen over and the table in the center is littered with food residue. _This doesn't feel like home anymore._

I stand in silence.

"White?" my mother emerges from her bedroom, rubbing her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She looks incredibly thin and fragile, as if her energy has been completely drained from her body. Every movement she makes seems fatigued, but she still manages to worry about me. I fight back tears. _If I didn't lose, her life wouldn't be like this._

If I had struggled harder, I could've been a hero. But more importantly, people would still believe in befriending Pokemon, forming friendships, and sharing love. I bite my lip, realizing that it has started trembling.

"White?" my mother repeats, concern overwhelming her fatigue.

"I'm fine," I finally answer, although I don't think I sound convincing enough. Her brow furrows with uncertainty as I gradually ease my mind into the present. "Sorry for worrying you."

"Take it easy," she comforts me, stepping forward to run her fingers through my hair. But shortly after, she retracts her hand as if I had stung it. Her expression sours and she looks at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I just can't pretend anymore, White. Things aren't as they used to be. We're not as fortunate as we were before."

I pause and try to understand her sudden shift in attitude. "Are you trying to say...we're out of money?"

My mother swallows and barely nods. "I'm sorry. I told you we'd be fine-"

"Let's buy some time then," I suggest stubbornly, interrupting her. She glances up somberly, but holds my gaze. "Let's sell the television."

"I think that's a good idea," she finally says after an excruciating pause. Our television is the only object of value in our home at this point, so she naturally hesitates. We both turn toward the device regretfully.

Our only link to the outside world is going to be severed.

But at that moment, it hums to life in protest, buzzing with static. My mother and I jump in alarm; the timing is impeccable. We share a laugh before watching the screen flash, adorned with two words: URGENT MESSAGE. I blink in surprise while my mother makes her way to the couch to get a better view. She motions me over.

"We haven't seen a broadcasted message in years," she comments lightly, attempting to ind a comfortable position on the couch. "This must be important."

"It must be a message from the _King_," I scoff mockingly, rolling my eyes. Perhaps I'm the only one in Unova who openly opposes his rule.

"White!" my mother hisses, frowning at me. She clearly doesn't appreciate my lack of respect for N, although she sympathizes with me as a mother. "Let's not get arrested for offending the king, dear."

"Fine," I huff, turning my attention back to the screen. After a final marathon of static, the television reverts to a pleasant tea green backdrop. The words "OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT" appear centered on the screen, bold and black. Five seconds later, a standard, unimpressive fade animation eliminates the slide and reveals the king.

_Nice video editing skills, N._

"Hello, fellow subjects." He nods in the direction of the camera, confident. I frown and take note of his appearance - strong, professional, and unquestionably regal. Although his long hair still seems a little unkempt, a gleaming crown of solid gold adorns his head. He looks entirely different than he did years ago, and I can't help but gawk. "Is that really N Harmonia?"

My mother laughs. "Apparently so. He certainly looks like a true king."

I nod in agreement and turn my attention back to him. "I hope all of Unova is doing well," he continues, flashing a smile that seems rather unnatural.

_"We couldn't be better,"_ I mentally retort, a little annoyed. _"Just a little broke, that's all."_

"Let me get straight to the point," N states firmly, suddenly all business. I smile slightly; he's no longer acting for the cameras. "Chances are that if you're watching this message, you have a lady aged sixteen to eighteen in your household."

_"Fantastic,"_ I groan to myself, fully aware that I fit squarely between the age limits. "Why am I seventeen?" I complain aloud.

My mother glances over in irritation. "Don't you _dare _complain about your youth."

"This is not a coincidence," N goes on, pausing a little too dramatically. At this point, I'm absolutely sure he's using cues to guide himself through his speech. I roll my eyes and wait impatiently, relieved when he finally continues, "Any females within this age limit are invited to my castle to formally meet me."

_"As if I'd want to do that again!" _I seethe with rage.

"At this point you're probably wondering why I'd like to meet so many women," he laughs suddenly, probably amused by his script. He gazes off for a second before his expression immediately sobers.

"He's definitely following cues," I announce, convinced. "He's still inexperienced at ruling, isn't he?"

"Well, I have to agree that he's visibly taking orders from someone," my mother laughs. She pauses and chooses her words carefully, looking at me squarely in the eye. "But he definitely changed in some way."

"I am looking for my queen," N explains on screen, eyes glittering with genuine determination. My breathing hitches suddenly and I nod to mother in agreement. "He's acting...passionate."

Aside from growing up, N has changed in inexplicable ways. Yet, there is something foreign, yet familiar, about his behavior. I tune him out for a while, trying to identify his strange demeanor, until he abruptly raises his voice.

"I will find her at all costs! I appreciate your cooperation and proudly announce that a monetary gift will be in order for all women attending. It's a valid payment, since you will be serving the best interests of our kingdom." He concludes, bowing. "I look forward to your attendance."

"I'm going," I decide aloud, turning to my mother after the television reverts to static once again. "This opportunity is too good to pass up."

For some reason, she seems uncharacteristically astonished. "You're...going?"

"I'll send the money as soon as I get it," I reassure her, patting her back.

She looks at me in disbelief before her expression softens. "Well, I can't stop you. Be careful, White." She stands up to embrace me tightly. I nod and return the gesture before standing up as well. "Keep in touch, okay?"

"I will," I promise, smiling slightly. I find my traveling bag in a dusty closet and hastily proceed to fill it up with my belongings. After stashing my limited wardrobe and hygienic products into their corresponding compartments, I practically dash downstairs. "Stay strong, mom," I say, giving her a last, departing hug. "I'll be back soon."

My mother lifts her hand and waves slowly. She looks a little bewildered.

"Good luck," she says.

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter 1! I hope you're enjoying Spectrum so far. The real drama has yet to begin, but introductions are always necessary, right? x3 Anyways, although I love you already (for reading this), I'll love you even more if you decide to review, follow, or favorite. :)

See you next time!

ღ Aeriene ღ


End file.
